Togetherness
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: A lovely little non-lemon honeymoon story


Togetherness  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru   
Rated: PG-13  
  
Haruka walked into the hotel with Michiru by her side. The manager   
greeted them just inside the door. The little balding man bowed   
formally and Haruka and Michiru returned the gesture.  
  
"Tenoh-san, it is a pleasure to have you and your lovely   
new wife at the Manele Bay Resort Hotel! I trust that our landing   
pad was satisfactory?"  
  
"Hai, no problems at all. It was a very smooth landing."  
  
"Well good, good, my name is Mr. Bates. I am the manager.  
Please, let me know if there is anything we can do to make your   
stay more comfortable.  
  
Haruka went to check in, leaving Michiru with the congenial  
man. Michiru watched her beautiful love walk away.  
  
"Congratulations on your marriage, Kaioh-san... Oh, may I   
still call you that?"  
  
Michiru smiled. "Of course, it is still my professional   
name."  
  
The gentleman took her hand and warmly enfolded it between  
his own meaty ones. "Come right this way. Our lobby is stocked with  
exclusive pieces of art from around the world. I must admit that I'm  
eager to show them off, especially to an artist of your caliber. In  
fact, our sister hotel has one of your pieces on display. I am a   
big fan of your artwork as well as your musical talent."  
  
Michiru blushed. "Why, thank you."   
  
Meanwhile, Haruka had checked them into the five star hotel  
and accepted the key to the bridal suite. She was still a bit dazed   
from how quickly everything had happened. She and Michiru were married!  
They were on their honeymoon! They had been eagerly awaiting this   
opportunity to forget the world for two whole weeks and concentrate   
solely on one another.   
  
They had chosen to remain celibate for a time before their   
wedding night to enhance the once in a lifetime celebration of their   
love. Although they had stopped making love two weeks ago, they could  
not bear being apart, so had slept curled together, basking in each   
other's nearness. Haruka had been surprised how spiritual and   
pleasurable it had been. Now, however, with her usually sated sex   
drive frustrated, she was very ready to resume their physical   
relationship. From the hungry look in Michiru's eyes at the   
reception, Haruka was certain she felt the same.  
  
The woman behind the counter returned with the wine list   
Haruka had requested. The blonde scanned it before choosing a rich,   
sweet red wine.   
  
"Chilled, please."  
  
The woman nodded. "Certainly sir, I'll have room service   
send it right to your suite."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Haruka looked around the lobby finally spotting Michiru   
standing with the hotel manager. Her bride was inspecting a large   
sculpture in the corner of the lobby. Mr. Bates was talking a mile a   
minute and gesturing at the piece. She supposed she ought to go rescue  
her lover.  
  
"Hello again, Tenoh-san."  
  
Haruka inclined her head to the man. "Bates-san."  
  
"I was just showing your wife our collection of rare and exotic   
art from the Caribbean."  
  
"That's very nice, but it's been a very busy day for us both.  
If you don't mind, we'd like to just head straight to our room,"   
Haruka said politely, but firmly. Michiru snuggled closer to Haruka   
and slipped her hand into her wife's.  
  
"Oh, of course, of course. Well, it was a great pleasure to   
have met you both. Have a pleasant evening." He snapped his fingers   
and an uniformed young man appeared. "Take our guests, Mr. and  
Mrs. Tenoh, to their room, the bridal suite."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Bates" He then turned to Haruka. "Come right   
this way, sir."  
  
Their luggage had been sent ahead and was waiting for them.   
Michiru explored the suite while Haruka tipped the man who had shown  
them to their room.   
  
"Oh, sir, the wine you requested has been delivered and is  
chilling in the... sir? " the young man stopped, realizing he had lost   
Haruka's attention. "Well, um, enjoy your stay here at the Manele Bay   
Resort."  
  
"Don't worry, we will," Haruka said softly, her eyes never   
leaving her new wife.  
  
"Uh, yes... " The young man cleared his throat and promptly   
vanished.   
  
Haruka shut the door and turned to her beautiful mate, but   
Michiru had disappeared. Haruka wandered through their suite, taking   
in the opulence. She finally located her love in the huge bedroom.   
Michiru was just shutting the drawer on the nightstand. She had   
apparently been into the suitcases.  
  
"Michiru," Haruka whispered, drinking in the delicate features   
of her partner. 'My wife!' She moved toward the beautiful violinist.   
  
Michiru ducked under her arm and moved toward the bathroom.   
"Uh-uh, not yet," she told Haruka. "I have something special for you."  
  
"Me too." Haruka grinned at her.  
  
Michiru winked at her. "I'll be just a second."   
  
Twenty minutes later, Michiru stepped out of the bathroom,   
dressed only in the negligée Setsuna had made for her. Haruka lay on   
her side on the bed, her engagement pendant dangling freely on its   
slender chain. She held a glass of chilled wine, swirling it gently.   
The aqua haired beauty's heart jumped at the smoldering look in her  
lover's eyes. 'My wife!'   
  
Haruka slid up, her eyes devouring her mate's luscious body  
thinking, 'Kami-sama, I am married to the sexiest woman alive!'   
She reached out her hand and guided Michiru to the bed beside her.   
They kissed deeply, enjoying the anticipation. Eventually, they both   
wanted, needed more and proceeded to express their love fully.   
Afterward, they curled together like two spoons content to simply  
be surrounded by each other's love. A blissful eternity passed,  
then Michiru placed her mouth close to Haruka's ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Haruka."  
  
"I love you too, Michiru," Haruka whispered in the darkened   
room.  
  
Haruka took one of Michiru's hands in her own and played with   
the delicate fingers. Michiru dotted kisses along Haruka's hairline.   
Suddenly dissatisfied with their position, Haruka shifted until she  
faced her wife. Michiru smiled into her eyes. They lay in the dark   
whispering about the day and their love for one another.  
  
"Haruka, I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. I   
never dreamed I could be this happy."  
  
"Michiru, you make me stronger," Haruka whispered earnestly.   
"You filled parts of me I didn't even know were empty."  
  
"Ahh," Michiru sighed and kissed the tip of Haruka's nose.  
They lay together content to be close. Michiru giggled from sheer   
happiness.  
  
Haruka's throat tightened at the sweet sound as she blinked   
back tears. All the times she had nearly lost Michiru went through  
her mind. She snuggled closer to drive away those terrifying memories  
with the reality of her soulmate's presence by her side, where she   
belonged.  
  
Michiru leaned forward. "Haruka, are you tired?"  
  
"Not especially, I'm a little too wound up to sleep."  
  
"Hang on, I'll be right back." Michiru rolled out of bed and   
scampered into the bathroom before Haruka could catch her.   
  
Haruka heard water running. A few minutes later her wife   
reappeared, eyes sparkling mysteriously. She took Haruka's hand and   
pulled the blonde willingly from the warm little nest. Michiru led   
Haruka into the bathroom where the large tub was filling with warm   
water and fragrant suds. Haruka slid into the water and sighed as   
the heat surrounded her.   
  
Michiru disappeared again and returned with a gift basket   
from one of Haruka's American sponsors which had been delivered to   
their room. It held caviar, champagne and a box of Godiva chocolate.   
Usually American confections were too rich for the Japanese palate.   
Not one to be ordinary, Haruka had developed a taste for the candy,   
for which Michiru teased her often. Michiru sat on the edge of the   
tub and poured them a glass of champagne. Haruka already had the gold   
box in her hands. Michiru grinned at the look of fierce concentration   
on her wife's face as she worked the lid off the box. The little trays   
inside held chocolates shaped like open clamshells with a dollop of  
creamy truffle inside. Clams still joined were considered a good   
luck wedding food in Japan and such thoughtfulness raised their   
opinion of the corporate sponsor. Michiru's eyes opened wide when   
Haruka popped one of the chocolates into her mouth - whole. Haruka   
then offered the box to Michiru.  
  
The violinist wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Too   
sweet."  
  
"Ah, but not as sweet as you."   
  
Haruka wrapped her soapy arms around Michiru and dragged the  
laughing woman into the water. Growling playfully, she planted sloppy   
kiss-bites up her wife's neck. In the scuffle some champagne sloshed   
out of the flute in Michiru's hand. Haruka took the glass and sipped.   
After taking a drink herself, Michiru leaned over her wife's head to   
place the glass out of harm's way. When she did, some suds fell from   
her arm onto Haruka's face. The blonde blew at the offending bubbles.  
Then, realizing their full potential, she gathered up a handful and   
began sculpting a lopsided tiara on Michiru's head. Pleased with this   
game, they played with the suds for a time. When they finally stopped,   
Haruka was sporting a full mustache and long beard while Michiru had so   
many suds on her hair and ears she vaguely resembled a green tinted  
poodle. They laughed at themselves before standing to rinse off under  
the shower and go to bed.  
  
The next morning Michiru awoke to find Haruka watching her with  
a tender expression.   
  
"Ohayo, Ashke."  
  
Michiru responded by placing a warm kiss on her mate's lips.   
During the night their hair had dried such that Haruka's hair now stuck   
out in several different directions, while Michiru's usually perfectly   
coifed curls were an impossibly tangled mass. Neither noticed. All that   
mattered was being with the woman they loved.   
  
Since they intended to go out today, they eventually decided   
that it was time for a quick shower. They walked into the bathroom hand   
in hand. When Michiru stepped into the running water, Haruka stood   
behind her, admiring her wife's body.  
  
"Hand me my shampoo will you, love?"  
  
Haruka reached down and picked up an oddly shaped aqua bottle.  
"Deep Shine," she read.   
  
"It's a shampoo derived from sea kelp."  
  
Haruka grinned and handed Michiru the bottle. "It definitely   
suites you."  
  
While Michiru lathered her long aqua curls, Haruka looked   
through the little bag full of scented oils and bubble baths. "Where  
did you get all of this?" She opened one and sniffed.  
  
"Minako gave it to me at the bridal shower," the other woman  
casually replied.  
  
Haruka quickly changed the subject; she really did not want to  
talk about that particular event.  
  
  
After their shower, both women relaxed in their silk robes.   
Haruka's firm body was hidden by smashing black and Michiru's delicate   
curves were encased in white. Haruka sat in a chair with Michiru in her   
lap facing the blonde. Michiru was feeding Haruka another bite of   
buttered croissant from their room service delivered breakfast.   
Haruka swallowed and watched Michiru take her own bite.  
  
"Today is your day, what do you want to do?"  
  
Michiru chewed thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up. "Let's go   
snorkeling."  
  
Haruka grinned. "Okay, do you want to have dinner at the Lodge   
at Koele?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful."  
  
"They have a five star restaurant," Haruka informed her around   
another offered bit of croissant. She then busied herself sucking the   
traces of creamy butter from Michiru's fingers.  
  
"Have you thought about what you might want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could go hiking."  
  
"That would be fun," Michiru agreed. Then she continued, "Hmmm,   
this is Hawaii, I'll bet there are a lot of pretty young girls out on   
those beaches."  
  
Alerted by the tone, Haruka took her wife's hands in her own   
and laced their fingers together. "What's wrong?" she asked guardedly.  
  
Michiru was still looking down, but there was a smile in her   
voice. "I know you like to look at other girls, Haruka, but if I catch  
you looking at anyone beside me these next few weeks I'm going to   
hurt you"   
  
'Ah, so that was what was wrong,' Haruka thought, relieved.   
She released one of Michiru's hands to tilt her wife's chin up to meet  
her gaze. "Michiru, I know I like to tease you by flirting with other   
women, but the fact is they all fall short when compared to you. I plan  
to spend every moment of these next few weeks showing you how I really  
feel. Truthfully, darling, I can't take my eyes off you."  
  
Michiru made a little choking noise. "Haruka," she sighed and  
wrapped her arms around her love.  
  
Haruka returned the hug. "There is no reason for you to be   
unsure of my feelings for you. Ever. But, I won't promise never  
to do it again, because you are very beautiful when you're jealous."  
  
Michiru giggled and slid from Haruka's lap. She tossed her long   
aqua locks and turned to her wife. "Who ever said I was jealous." With   
that parting comment, she sauntered from the breakfast room, leaving   
Haruka to contemplate the bewitching minx with whom she had just vowed  
to spend the rest of her life. When Michiru was half way to the   
bathroom, she slyly winked over her shoulder at Haruka. She smiled at   
the expected sight of her darling wife racing to catch up to her.   
  
Once down in the hotel lobby, Haruka left Michiru in the main  
lobby and went to make arrangements for them to be part of the  
snorkeling tour that would go out in an hour.  
  
"Good morning, Kaioh-san," a jolly voice rang out.  
  
"Ohayo, Bates-san."  
  
"Oh, you can just call me Norm."  
  
"All right, Norm-san"  
  
"And what do you and that new husband of yours have planned for  
today?"  
  
"Haruka and I thought we'd go snorkeling."  
  
"Snorkeling! Ah yes, excellent choice. Did you know that we   
have a pod of dolphins that come right into the bay? Some of our   
guests have been fortunate enough to be able to swim with them."  
  
Michiru's eyes lit with joy and fascination. "Really?"   
  
The rotund gentleman smiled warmly at Michiru. "Yes, my dear,   
and I wish you the best of luck in meeting our aquatic friends. Well,   
may I presume to ask..."  
  
"Michiru." The husky voice interrupted Mr. Bates and the little  
manager turned to greet Haruka.  
  
"Good morning to you, Tenoh-san. I was just about to ask your   
wife how you were enjoying your stay."  
  
"It's been great so far."   
  
"Fantastic." One of the clerks at the reception area discreetly  
raised her hand and Mr. Bates nodded to her. "Well, excuse me, I must   
be running along. Have a wonderful day."  
  
"And you as well, Norm-san," Michiru called after him smiling.  
  
"Oh, so now it's Norm-san, is it?" Haruka asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes, it is and Haruka I have a confession to make." Michiru   
started to laugh, but masked it quickly. "Norm-san asked me to run   
away with him."  
  
"Oh, really?" Haruka said noncommittally.  
  
"Yes, but I told him how much in love with you I was, darling,  
and he said that he understood and would give up gracefully."  
  
"He'd better or it would be Norm-san R.I.P."  
  
"Rest in Peace?" Michiru queried.  
  
"Pieces," Haruka corrected with a determined smile.  
  
Michiru burst into laughter and hugged her wife's arm, while   
Haruka smiled down at her.  
  
An hour and a half later, Michiru was gliding over the surface  
of the glassy water, Haruka right beside her. They moved together,   
examining the not too distant ocean floor. There was a whole different   
world just beneath the surface of the water. Tiny fish darted in and  
out of the shadows, their silvery scales glinting in the shafts of   
sunlight. Haruka felt as though she and Michiru were lost in their own  
little world together. As they leisurely kicked along, something   
glittered on the sandy bottom, catching their attention. They both   
took deep breaths through their snorkels and dove to investigate.   
Being the stronger swimmer, Michiru got to it first. She lifted the   
object to Haruka's eye level causing the blonde to grin around her   
mouthpiece: It was a quarter. Michiru's eyes crinkled at the edges as   
she smiled up at her lover.  
  
Suddenly, she looked past Haruka and her eyes opened wide.   
Haruka turned slowly, thinking in the back of her mind that at any   
second she was going to be ripped in two by a hungry shark. She was   
surprised when a rush of bubbles flew by her and she caught a brief   
glimpse of Michiru's flippers as powerful kicks sent the green-haired   
girl to the side of one of the dolphins that had just appeared. It   
turned and circled Michiru curiously, gently nosing her. Haruka swam   
toward them and soon found herself being nuzzled by another member of  
the pod. A few seconds later she had to rise for air and the mammal   
followed her. As soon as Haruka surfaced ,she blew the water out of   
her snorkel; she was a shocked when the dolphin mimicked her action by   
blowing water out of its blowhole. She spat out her mouthpiece and   
laughed merrily at the dolphin's antics. As she began looking around   
for her wife, Michiru surfaced to her right and swam over to her.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful?"  
  
"They're incredible," Haruka agreed, unable to keep the awe out  
of her voice.  
  
One of the dolphins swam straight toward them building up speed  
until at the last second it leapt from the water making a graceful arc   
over their heads. Haruka and Michiru continued to tread water and watch  
as the dolphins entertained them, by springing high in the air and   
twirling around, before disappearing beneath the surface once again.   
  
Michiru started talking to one of the blue gray mammals and it   
gaily chattered back at her. Haruka smiled over at her wife.  
  
"Hey, he sounds like he actually understands you," Haruka   
commented, still amazed by their obvious intelligence.  
  
Michiru rubbed at her new friend's beak. "Maybe he does."  
  
"Wow, we're awfully far from the boat," Haruka said, for the   
first time noticing their position.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Michiru laughed. "Watch this."   
She replaced her mouthpiece and sucked in a lungful of air. A moment   
later, she grasped the dorsal fin of a passing dolphin and was towed   
inland.  
  
Haruka looked at the smiling face of her remaining companion.   
She pointed at Michiru's distant form. "Can you do that?" she asked.   
The dolphin seemed to nod. "Okay, but no funny stuff," Haruka warned,   
placing her snorkel back in her mouth. She took hold of the rubbery   
dorsal fin and with happy squeak, the dolphin took off.   
  
Once the boat returned to shore, the tired couple staggered   
onto the beach to relax in the sun. Haruka was slathered in sun block  
by her considerate wife and, much to Haruka's joy, she was allowed to   
return the favor. They laid out on the warm shore, listening to the   
calming sound of the waves. Both women were content merely to bask in   
one another's company. Eventually, Michiru broke the silence.  
  
"What time is our dinner reservation?"  
  
"Seven," Haruka responded groggily.  
  
"What time is it now, Love?"  
  
"Mmm, five."  
  
"I think it's time we wash up at the bath house and get   
ready."  
  
"That's fine with me, if you can get these tired muscles to   
move."  
  
"I don't want to move either," Michiru confided with a laugh.  
She suddenly threw her arm up in the air like someone leading a charge,   
her delicate pointer finger high in the air. "But we must." Then her   
arm dropped back down whacking Haruka across the stomach. "But I  
can't."  
  
Haruka chuckled and forced her body into motion, rolling to her   
feet and then reaching down to draw Michiru up with her. They gathered  
their gear into the lone bag that they had brought with them. It held   
their traveler's checks as well as dinner clothes. Arm in arm, they   
traveled back up the beach.  
  
They stood under the little beach shower together, playfully   
splashing one another. Haruka washed the sand out of her short locks   
then, with a kiss and parting splash, she left to get dressed for   
dinner. Michiru stayed to shampoo the salt out of her hair. Haruka   
quickly dressed in a white leisure suit and moved to the entrance   
to the shower room. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of the cheap   
plastic curtain. It looked like a large woman with stringy hair   
wielding a long serrated knife. With eerie movie music running through   
her head, Haruka quickly jerked the shower curtain back.  
  
"N-norm-san!" she gasped.  
  
"Hello, Tenoh-san. We're having a luau for our guests this   
evening," he said, shaking his hips to agitate the grass skirt around   
his pudgy waist. "I just came over here to tell everyone that we just   
started the barbecue," he continued, lifting the knife in his hand for  
emphasis. "Is your lovely wife about? Perhaps, she would like to try   
my famous Hawaiian grilled pig?" This last question was asked to the   
accompaniment of agitated sawing motions with the wicked looking knife.  
  
Haruka stared at the manager dressed as a hula dancer, complete  
with a long black wig. "Umm, that's nice, but Michiru and I have dinner  
reservations at your sister hotel."  
  
"Ah, yes, the Lodge. They have a fantastic grilled swordfish!   
Well, enjoy your evening, Tenoh-san."  
  
"Thank you." Haruka watched as the man hula danced away,   
stopping to greet other guests and invite them to the party.  
  
'Too many old suspenseful movies for you, Tenoh,' she thought.   
Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her back. Startled, she yelped.  
  
"Haruka!" She heard the low chastising voice of her wife.  
Haruka covered her last act by spinning around and scooping up Michiru.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Michiru face lit with a smile. "I love you too, Darling."  
  
They caught the shuttle to the other hotel and were promptly   
seated at a romantic table for two. Candlelight flickered over   
Michiru's features. All Haruka could do was stare, entranced by the   
beauty that was her wife, never would she have dreamed that her wife's   
thoughts echoed her own. Michiru reached out and took Haruka's hand,   
squeezing it gently. They both had taken Norm-san's advice and ordered  
the swordfish. The little man had been right; it was excellent.   
  
"I wonder how everybody is doing back home?" Michiru wondered  
aloud.  
  
Haruka gave her a stern look, "Now none of that. We're on our  
honeymoon and if you can think about anyone besides me, then I'm not  
doing my job right."  
  
"I was just making dinner conversation, Darling." Michiru   
smiled at Haruka and then demurely looked away.  
  
"I'll give you dinner conversation." Haruka leaned over and in  
low, heated tones began to whisper in Michiru's ear. A flush rapidly  
spread over the sea senshi's body and her eyes started to sparkle  
warmly.  
  
The waiter chose that moment to return. "May I get you any   
thing else? Dessert, perhaps? We have..."  
  
"Check please," Michiru interrupted breathlessly.  
  
When they returned to the honeymoon suite, Haruka opened the   
patio door to let the salty sea air drift in, while Michiru put their  
swimming gear in the bathroom. Michiru returned and sighed happily at   
the sight of her wife.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked, reaching for her lover.  
  
"There is something liberating in not having to worry about  
someone coming home unexpectedly, " Michiru replied as she danced away   
from her love's arms.  
  
Haruka laughed, remembering Hotaru's early arrival on   
Valentine's Day. Again she reached for Michiru and again her partner   
avoided her embrace. Her smile faltered slightly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Darling, I simply want to take the time to enjoy being   
with you like this. We'll have plenty of time to play later."  
  
Haruka grinned slyly. 'You can count on that.'  
  
They cuddled together sipping champagne and talked about the  
past and their future. As the night wore on, the room grew chilly, so   
Haruka moved to start a small fire. Michiru joined her on the floor   
in front of the fireplace. Michiru ran her hand through her love's   
silky hair, the stone on her wedding ring shimmering as it reflected   
the soft light of the flames.   
  
"Today was incredible, but it wore me out."   
  
Haruka gathered her partner close and lay back on the thick  
carpet. Michiru nuzzled against Haruka's shoulder. Michiru's blue   
eyes fluttered as she fought to stay awake.  
  
"Get some sleep, sweetheart, " Haruka whispered to her wife. As   
their heartbeats slowed, Haruka's own eyes drifted shut.   
  
As Michiru lay there in her wife's embrace an intense awareness  
of her partner and the beauty and strength that was Haruka overwhelmed   
her. Her power was evidenced especially in these slender fingers,  
curled protectively around her breast, so as sleep rushed in to   
overtake her she whispered to her darling.   
  
"Haruka?"   
  
"Hai," the blonde murmured drowsily.  
  
"I always knew I loved your hands."  
  
Finis  
  
Yes, the Manale Bay Resort does exist and they do advertise  
that they have a pod of dolphins that swim with the guests.  
It is also true that they have an art collection in their lobby.  
Perhaps not one of Michiru's pieces, but that is their loss;-)  
And as far as the hotel having a manager named Norman Bates...  
Well, did you like it? I had fun writing it!!  
This is the next to last piece in a seven fic set:  
Pledged by Saun  
Michiru's Surprise by Fire Child  
The Party by Sabi-san  
The Annoyance by Rhapsody  
Unity by Saun  
Togetherness by Saun   
Consummation (H) by Saun  
Well guys, it's 1:30 am on the day before this is published.  
I've only had 5 hours of sleep in the last 72. Please leave  
some goodies in my mailbox if you liked the story.  
  



End file.
